Bertie's Chase (Transcript)
Here is the twenty-ninth transcript of the twenty-ninth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. One morning, Edward, Starlight Glimmer, and Cozy Glow were waiting to pick up passengers from Thomas' train. Edward: (whistled) We're late. Where's Thomas? Starlgiht Glimmer: I don't know, Edward. What’s taking so long? Cozy Glow: I'm not sure, but he doesn't usually make us wait. Edward's Fireman: (singing) Oh dear what can the matter be Johnny's so long at... Edward's Driver: (laughed) Never you mind about Johnny, just you climb up the cap and look for Thomas. Cozy Glow: I'll take a quick peak up in the sky just in case. Starlgiht Glimmer: Can you two see him? Edward’s Driver: No, there's Bertie the Bus in a diring hurry, no need to bother with him though. Likely, he's on a coach tour or something. Cozy Glow: Come on, let's just go. The fireman clambered down as Cozy flew back with Starlight. Bertie the Bus: (wailing and roaring at the gates) Stop! Stop! I've got Twilight, Spike, Gallus, and Thomas' passengers! It was no good, Edward was gone. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, we’re too late! Spike: That's not good! Gallus: And we were this close too! Bertie the Bus: Bother! Bother, Thomas' fireman not coming to work today! Why did I promise to help the passengers catch the train? Bertie's Driver: That'll do, Bertie. A promise is a promise, and we must keep it. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, we have to keep going while we still can. Bertie the Bus: I'll catch Edward or bust! Gallus: Full speed ahead, Bertie! Bertie the Bus: (groaning and toiling up the hill) Oh my gears and axles! I'll never be the same bus again! (reaching the top) Hooray! Hooray! I see him! Twilight Sparkle: There he is! Bertie the Bus: Oh no, Edward's at the station! No, he's stopped at the crossing. Hooray! Hooray! Spike: Let's go! Gallus: Go, Bertie! Bertie tore down the hill. The Passengers: Well done, Bertie! Starlight Glimmer: Come on, Edward, let's just keep moving. Bertie the Bus: (skitted into the yard) Wait! Wait! Twilight Sparkle: Stop! Stop! They were just in time to see Edward puff away. Bertie the Bus: I'm sorry, Everyone. Spike: Nevermind, Bertie. We can still go after him quickly, third time lucky you know. Gallus: (to the driver) Do you think we can catch him at the next station? Bertie's Driver: There's a good chance, our road keeps close to the line and we can climb hills better than Edward. I'll just make sure. Twilight Sparkle: Your driver's right, Bertie, we'll make it soon enough. Bertie the Bus: I hope so, Twilight. As Bertie's driver spoke to the station master, Bertie, Twilight, Spike, Gallus, and the passengers waited impatiently. Bertie's Driver: Yes, we'll do it this time. The Passengers: Hooray! Gallus: Yes! So, Bertie chased after Edward once more. The Coaches: This hill is too steep, this hill is too steep! Edward: (snorted) How long is this going to take for us to reach the hilltop? Starlight Glimmer: Let's just keep going, Edward, we'll be at the next station soon. Cozy Glow: Let's hope we'll make it soon. They reached the top at last and ran smoothly into the station. Edward: (whistled) Get in, quickly. Please. The conductor blew his whistle and Edward's driver, Starlight and Cozy looked back, but the flag didn't wave. Then, they heard Bertie, everything seembed to happen once and the stationmaster told the conductor and driver what had happened. Starlight Glimmer: We're sorry about the chase back there, Bertie. Bertie the Bus: My fault, Starlight, late at junction, You guys didn't know about Thomas' passengers. Cozy Glow: I can see that. Twilgiht Sparkle: Well, it's a good thing we've brought them just in time. Edward: (whistled) Goodbye, Everyone, we're off. Spike: See you later, Edward. Gallus: And see you and Starlight at school, Cozy. The Passengers: Three cheers for Bertie! Bertie raced back to tell Thomas that all was well. Thomas the Tank Engine: Thank you, Bertie, Twilight, Spike, Gallus, for keep your promises. Gallus: It's the least we can do, Thomas. Thomas the Tank Engine: You're all very good friends indeed. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225